Aujourd'hui on m'a offert des fleurs
by Hisha
Summary: Sasuke a offert des fleurs a Sakura. je préfére vous prévenir c'est pas très joyeux. SasuSaku NaruSaku


**Titre :** Aujourd'hui on m'a offert des fleurs

**Autatrice :** Hisha

**Genre :**Romance/ drama

**Couple :** Sasu/Saku, Naru/Saku

**Disclamer : **Les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi ! (Sasuke : et heureusement d'ailleurs…)

**Aujourd'hui on m'a offert des fleurs**

Aujourd'hui Sasuke-kun m'a offert des fleurs. Un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, mes fleurs préférées, qu'il a déposé à mes pieds.

Naruto, à ses côtés, n'a pas cessé de pleurer. Le pauvre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'aimait autant. J'aurai tellement aimé lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée mais… je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, je ne pourrai plus.

Un peu plus loin, Ino elle aussi pleure mais je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle saura s'en remettre, surtout qu'elle a Chôji. Ils pensent que je ne les ai pas vus se faire les yeux doux dès que j'avais le dos tourné.  
Tiens en parlant du loup, il arrive. Il a, lui aussi, un bouquet dans les mains, il avance vers elle et la console tendrement.  
J'aurai aimé leur dire plus tôt qu'ils allaient bien ensemble et que j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'ils vivraient heureux mais je ne l'ai malheureusement pas fait… Je regrette tant…

La seule chose que je peux espérer c'est qu'il prendra soin de ma meilleure amie.  
Finalement à les voir tous aussi tristes je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du ne pas me lever ce matin.

_Flash back_

Cette journée avait commencé comme d'habitude, je m'étais levée, avais pris un bon bain chaud, m'étais coiffée pendant une heure, pour essayer de plaire à Sasuke, et j'étais partie une heure en avance en espérant rester un peu seule, avec le ténébreux de l'équipe.

Il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous un peu plus tard. Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis précipitée sur lui en lui lançant mon traditionnel et maintenant célèbre : « SAAAAASSSUUUUUUKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- KUUUUUUUUNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sakura lâche-moi t'es lourde, dit-il d'un ton las en se dégageant de ma prise. »

Et voilà la même réponse que d'habitude. Je m'étais presque demandé si je devais abandonner, me résigner mais bon de toute façon maintenant la question ne se pose plus, elle n'a plus la moindre importance...  
Trois heures plus tard, après que Naruto soit arrivé et que notre sensei ai daigné montrer le bout de son masque, nous sommes partis faire une mission, complètement idiote. La mission aurait du être si facile que Kakashi ne nous a même pas accompagnés. Il aurait du … on aurait évité tout ce remue ménage, mais d'un autre côté Sasuke ne m'aurait jamais offert de fleurs aujourd'hui…

_Fin du Flash back_

En parlant de Sasuke il faudrait peut-être que je me concentre sur ce qu'il est en train de me dire ou plutôt de me murmurer.

« Sakura je … »

Tiens ! Sa voix n'est pas hautaine ou méchante. Je n'aurai j'aimais pensé l'entendre parler avec autant de douceur, même dans mes rêves il garde cette froideur qui lui est propre. Est-ce si terrible ce qu'il a à m'annoncer pour qu'il soit si gentil ? Non je ne pense pas, pourtant je vois à son visage qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je … su…

- Parle Sasuke. Si c'est important alors parle je t'écoute.

- Sakura je t'en supplie pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais… pardonne-moi… »

Je n'en reviens pas, lui s'excuser !!! Impossible ! Et pourtant il est là, devant moi, se retenant de pleurer. Je dois bien être là seule personne à l'avoir entendu faire ça.

« Je t'aime Sakura, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je sais que c'est un peu tard que j'aurai du te le dire dès que je m'en suis rendu compte mais … j'ai pas pu. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… J'avais peur que mon frère te tue. Mais aujourd'hui je vois à quel point j'ai eu tort de ne pas te le dire…Je suis vraiment désolé… Maintenant je te le dis, Sakura, douce fleur de cerisier, je t'aime. »

Il m'aime …  
Il m'aime vraiment… Ce que j'ai souhaité depuis des années est enfin arrivé !! Sasuke m'aime enfin !! Il m'aime, moi et mon grand front !! Mais je sais pas pourquoi je me sens bizarre, je n'arrive pas à être heureuse.

Mais ai-je vraiment voulu qu'il ait ces sentiments pour moi ? Es-ce que je l'aime seulement ? … Oui je pense, et pourtant le seul sentiment que j'ai, c'est de l'amertume comme si j'aurais voulu que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui prononce ces paroles.  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je réagis comme ça.  
Puis je vois Naruto reculer, complètement désemparé, pleurant encore plus. Ne voulant pas croire à ce qui se passe devant lui. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang comme si il essayait de se libérer d'une illusion, mais malheureusement pour lui tout ça est bien réel. Il s'en rend compte et il se met à hurler sur Sasuke.

« TRIPLE IDIOT !! POUQUOI TU NE LUI AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT !!! ELLE AURAIT PU ETRE TELLEMENT HEUREUSE SI SEULEMENT TU LUI AVAIS DIS AVANT !! TOUT CELA AURAIT PU ETRE EVITE !!!

Sasuke semble choqué de voir Naruto lui crier dessus comme ça, avec autant de rage et de haine, il parvient à peine a murmurer :

- Je… n'y arrivais… pas…, je ne pouvais pas… le lui dire… si …il l'avait appris  
…  
- LACHE TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE, J'ESPERE NE JAMAIS TE REVOIR. TU ME DEGOUTES TROP. CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE M'ATTENDRE DEMAIN, JE NE VIENDRAIS PAS.

-Naruto !! Je… »

Sur ces mots Naruto partit en courant sans se retourner.

De le voir ainsi s'éloigner de moi, mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Je comprends enfin que Sasuke n'était qu'un défi pour moi. Un autre combat avec Ino. Un moyen de prouver ma valeur.

Mais en fait c'est Naruto que j'aime, lui et son sourire, lui qui essayait toujours de me remonter le moral quand Sasuke me rejetais en faisant des pitreries. Lui qui me protégeait au péril de sa vie, combien de fois s'est il retrouvé à l'hôpital par ma faute. Lui qui m'envoyait des roses à chaque fois que j'étais triste. Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi gentil avec moi. Et puis Ino me disait que, chaque fois qu'on rentrait de mission, un type louche venait acheter des fleurs pour moi. Il est évident que c'était Naruto, sous métamorphose pour ne pas que tout le monde sache que c'était lui.  
Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je n'ai jamais été sympa avec lui. Je faisais semblant de le considérer comme le dernier des imbéciles.  
Je suis désolée Naruto. Je sais que tu en as souffert. D'ailleurs depuis toujours tu souffres. Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais remarqué ces regards haineux qui t'étaient destinés quand on marchait dans la rue ? Bien sur que si.

Mais je sais aussi qu'avant, j'avais le même regard. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi tout le monde te détestait, mais je faisais pareil. D'ailleurs tout les villageois te regardaient comme ça, même Iruka au début… non pas tout le monde, Sasuke lui, ne t'a jamais regardé ainsi. Son regard était bienveillant, compréhensif, tu étais le seul à qui il daignait faire un temps soit peu attention. Il faut dire que vous vous ressemblez tellement.  
Tiens je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être attristée par ton départ, Sasuke n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Sasuke il faut que tu te relèves et que tu consoles Naruto pour moi, je sais bien que tu l'aimes comme un frère même si tu ne le montres pas. Cours chez lui, laisse moi !!

Sasuke je te confie mon cœur, prend en soin.

oOo

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entends pas arriver. Il passe derrière moi, m'enlace de ses bras. Je me retourne, il me sourit, pas le sourire faux repéré à dix kilomètres qu'il fait habituellement pour nous cacher sa tristesse, non un sourire chaleureux et serein.  
Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Il ne devrait pas être là !! Pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !! Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a rejointe ?!

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? »

Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras et me répond simplement :

« Je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi Sakura.  
- Non, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça. Dis moi que je rêve, s'il te plait dis moi que tu es resté avec Sasuke.  
- Je t'aime Sakura »

J'éclate en sanglots, inondant mon visage de larmes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu à ce point là alors que je n'ai fait que te rejeter, t'insulter, t'humilier et te traîner dans la boue !? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu rejointe ? »

Il ne me répond pas, mes larmes coulent de plus belle.  
Il me borde tendrement en me murmurant que tout ira bien, que rien ne nous séparera, qu'on restera maintenant ensemble pour l'éternité.  
Mais moi Naruto, j'aurai préféré que tu accomplisses tes rêves, que tu ne tombes pas amoureux de moi, que tu ne sois pas là...

**Owari**

(fin)

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui meurt ? Sa pourrai pas être Sasuke pour changer ?!

Hisha : Promis la prochaine c'est pas toi

Sasuke : parce que tu as l'intention d'en écrire d'autres Oo!! Tu nous as pas assez maltraité comme ça !! Et en plus dans cette fiction j'ai l'air complètement idiot !!

Hisha : Je confirme et non je n'ai pas l'intention d'arréter, sa ne fais que commencer ! Aller REVIEWS !!! svp


End file.
